


Respect Is Hard to Get Out of the Carpet

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Future Fic, Hair-pulling, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Finn and Poe might not have meant to get married today but that doesn't mean they aren't gonna make it one hell of a wedding night.





	Respect Is Hard to Get Out of the Carpet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> The title does not belong to me; I saw the line (from an old fic, I believe? if I knew who to credit I would) and thought it was perfect.

“So,” Poe said, the two of them finally alone, music still drifting in through the closed door. His hair was a wild mess, his eyes were bright, and his hands were still on Finn’s hips, where they had been resting half the night, through dance after dance. “Oops?”

“Poe Dameron,” Finn said, trying to be stern but knowing he was likely failing miserably. “Is that all you’ve got to say? Oops?”

“Oops, baby?”

Finn laughed, walking Poe backwards until his back was pressed against the wall. It was a small room but nice, clean, well-furnished. Big bed. “I’m kind of offended, honestly.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, years, Poe, it’s been _years._ And all I get is a ‘hey, baby, everyone’s already here, we’re already celebrating, let’s do this’. Kind of an anti-climactic step in our relationship, don’t you think?”

Poe pressed his face into Finn’s neck, stubble dragging over his skin. “Like I said. Oops.”

“You’re unbelievable. I don’t know why I’m into you.”

“I think annulments on this planet are a thing. We didn’t consummate it yet.”

Finn smacked his side. “Fuck you, babe.”

“Well, that would definitely consummate it. So you’d better make up your mind.” Poe’s lips were warm against Finn’s skin.

“You’re the worst,” Finn groaned. “Just kiss me, you asshole.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Poe said, that wide, thousand watt grin on his face, as he enthusiastically complied. 

He tasted like sweet berry wine and all Finn could think was, _I get to have this forever, this kriffing dork, he’ll never kiss anybody but me,_ and it felt even better than the moment he had realized they’d finally won the war. 

Finn slid his hands up the back of Poe’s neck into his hair, holding him there. “We got married,” he said, grinning goofily.

Poe was smiling just as ridiculously. He kissed Finn’s nose. “Yeah, buddy. We did.”

“Seems like we’d better celebrate. Husband.”

“Seems like,” Poe agreed, one teasing kiss to Finn’s mouth, a tiny nip of his lip, coaxing his mouth open. “Wanted to blow you in the woods,” he said, slightly breathlessly, the words broken up with kisses that sounded loud even over the music from outside. “Could never manage to get you alone.” 

“Like that’s ever stopped you.”

“Yeah, but my dad’s here this time.” Poe licked into Finn’s mouth. “Makes it awkward.”

Finn’s laugh was something more like a moan. Poe slid his lips over Finn’s jaw, pressed kisses up over the side of his face. His stubble rasped over Finn’s cheek. “You can blow me now.”

“Generous,” Poe said, but he was already halfway to his knees. He slid his hands up Finn’s thighs, over his sides. His hands glided back down and around to Finn’s ass, yanking him forward, while Poe pressed his face into Finn’s crotch and breathed in, nuzzling a little.

Wobbling slightly in place, Finn bit his lip. He stroked the top of Poe’s head, his curly hair. It had grown out a little in recent months, excellent for grabbing. Finn wasn’t sure if Poe had done that for Finn’s benefit or for his own.

Maybe both.

Poe’s mouth was working wetly over the front of Finn’s pants, over the outline of his hardening dick. “You can, ah, you can get on with it,” Finn said in what he hoped was an encouraging fashion, tugging at the ends of Poe’s hair.

Poe’s chuckle vibrated against Finn’s dick. “Can I? Someone’s impatient. And, you know, I’m fine here, actually.”

“You’re terrible.”

“And now you’re stuck with me.”

“Maybe not, if this is how you’re gonna go about the consummation thing. It’ll be time to leave by the time we actually get anywhere.”

Poe curled his lips around the girth of Finn’s dick through his pants. “Fuck’s sake, it’s only been a minute. Thought I was supposed to be the impatient one; you normally love the foreplay thing.”

Finn looked down at Poe, fingers flexing over his scalp. “I was really hoping you’d drag me into the woods and suck me off.”

Now Poe’s laugh was bright and loud, his whole face lighting up. “Aw, I’m sorry. You could’ve dragged me off yourself, you know. I would’ve loved to let you have your way with me.”

Sighing, Finn said, “Your dad.”

“Terrible cock-block, isn’t he? I’ll complain in the morning.”

Finn smacked the back of Poe’s head. “Please don’t.”

“Oh, come on, you say that like he didn’t catch us with our pants around our ankles in his shed the first time I brought you to Yavin Four. Hate to break it to you but he already knows we’re fucking.”

“That doesn’t mean I want you to talk to him about it.” Finn could feel his cheeks heating up. Didn’t matter how many years they had been together or how many times they’d gotten caught in the act, it seemed, Finn still couldn’t shake his embarrassment over other people getting their noses in his sex life.

“You’re adorable,” Poe said. Instead of it being annoying or patronizing it just seemed fond, because Poe was looking at Finn with that soft expression he never used with anyone else.

“Adorable isn’t exactly what I’m going for at the moment.” Finn, who liked to pride himself on being helpful, unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants.

Poe pressed his face against the bulge in Finn’s underwear and inhaled; Finn was glad he had the wall right there to support himself. “You’re still fucking hot when you’re adorable, if that helps, and I’m gonna make you come so hard they’ll be able to hear you outside.”

“Poe,” Finn said, closing his eyes. “Doesn’t, uh, doesn’t that defeat the purpose of you not blowing me in the woods because we’d get caught?”

Warm air hit Finn’s skin as Poe tugged his pants down. “I can stop whenever. If you’re worried. If you don’t want anyone to know about the amazing married people sex we’re about to have.”

“Don’t stop,” was all Finn could say, Poe’s hand down his pants.

“Well, there was probably something about obedience in those vows, I wasn’t really listening,” Poe said, calloused fingers rubbing Finn’s balls. “Too distracted by your face.”

Whatever Finn had meant to say got lost in a groan when Poe sucked the tip of his dick through his underwear. Kriff.

“Anyway,” Poe said, grinning up at Finn, pulling down his underwear so that his cock slapped against his lower belly, “you don’t ever really have to ask me to suck your dick.”

“So, so…” Finn swallowed. “Get on with it.”

“With pleasure,” Poe said, his voice like a purr. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Finn’s dick and licked up the length, suckling at the tip with an exaggerated wet sound. 

Finn pressed his head back against the wall, this incomprehensible sound forcing its way out of his lungs. Fuck. Poe had barely started yet.

It was the wine. He was gonna blame it on the wine.

Poe was sucking noisy kisses down the length of Finn’s shaft and Finn’s hands found their way into his hair. Poe had this way of lavishing attention when he was giving oral like it was his favorite thing in the entire galaxy and Finn had never, even after all this time, quite gotten over how hot it was. 

One of Poe’s hands slid around to Finn’s ass and he spread his palm to grip it, squeezing. “Force, wait,” Finn said, jerking Poe away by his hair. He scrambled to get his boots and pants off, not wanting the restrictiveness of clothing pooled around his knees. Poe was just sitting back on his heels, waiting, and his lips were already glistening with spit and a little pre-come. Finn wanted to kiss him but he wanted to see Poe’s mouth on his cock even more.

Finn traced the line of Poe’s mouth with the tip of his dick and Poe said, “Please,” like Finn was doing him a favor and not the other way around. He opened his mouth and curled his lips around the head, his tongue dragging over the slit. 

He took Finn in a little farther, sliding his mouth up and down, then hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Both his hands found Finn’s hips, then his ass, gripping and pulling Finn forward until his nose was practically nestled into the dark, curly hair at the base.

“Poe, kriff,” Finn said, breathing out. His hips twitched forward and Finn tried not to thrust.

Except Poe was moaning around Finn’s dick, his grip on Finn’s ass still tight, urging him closer. He pulled off with an obscenely loud smacking sound.

“You don’t have to be so careful,” Poe said, something inviting in his face, and Finn felt a smile curve his lips.

“No?”

Poe took Finn’s hand and set it on his head. “No.”

Finn stroked down gently once and then wrapped his fingers into Poe’s wavy hair, tugging far less gently. Poe pressed into Finn’s hand encouragingly and his tongue darted out to lick the tip of Finn’s dick where it bobbed before his face. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Finn said softly, yanking Poe’s hair more forcefully. 

He had wondered, at first, when they were still working through what they liked, if he hurt Poe. It had to sting, when he pulled, but Poe had always said a little bit of pain was good.

So Finn didn’t wonder anymore. He liked doing it (it was certainly no hardship to play with Poe’s soft hair, or to push him around a little) and Poe obviously enjoyed having it done. 

“Come on, baby,” Poe urged, still lapping at Finn’s cock, because he never could just be quiet and wait.

Finn curved his hand around the back of Poe’s head and pushed; Poe closed his lips around the head of Finn’s dick. He hummed in appreciation and Finn rubbed the tip against the inside of Poe’s cheek.

He pulled out and shoved back in a little harder, then a little harder still. Finn could feel the resistance of Poe’s throat as he worked to take Finn in, making a small choking sound. Poe held Finn’s hips again, fingers massaging, but dropped them down when Finn snapped his hips forward.

Finn got a better grip on Poe’s hair, forcing him to tilt his head back farther, baring his neck. Finn moved his other hand to Poe’s jaw, cradling it, thumb rubbing over Poe’s rough stubble. He made his pace steady and deliberate, thrust and then back and thrust again, slowly increasing in speed and intensity, while Poe swallowed around him.

With each push Finn stayed there a little longer, cock nudging Poe’s throat, while Poe made these choked-off whimpers. He was rubbing himself through his pants, like he was desperate, like Finn fucking his mouth was so damn hot he couldn’t help himself.

It was… really sexy. Finn liked looking at Poe, the flush in his cheeks, his lips stretched wide, a little bit of dampness on his face, saliva on his chin. Poe’s hair was curling, sweaty tangles in Finn’s hand, and his eyelashes fluttered every time Finn yanked him where he wanted him to go. One of his hands had crept up to Finn’s waist again and he was nudging Finn closer even as Finn was doing the same to Poe.

And, fuck, the noises Poe was making, obscene wet sounds and garbled moans. Finn could hear his own heavy breathing and he didn’t even know what he was saying, whispered curses and praise. He started to get rougher, unable to hold back, not actually wanting to hold back.

He slid one hand around to cradle Poe at the back of his head, keeping him there. He thought Poe must be sore, his mouth, his throat; his head probably stung from Finn continually pulling on his hair. Hell, he could probably hardly breathe with the way Finn rammed into him, rhythm quick enough now that Poe had little time between thrusts. 

But still Poe’s fingers dug into Finn’s ass, urging him on, and still he rubbed the heel of his other hand against the front of his pants. He was looking up at Finn with his dark eyes and Finn could see his throat work around Finn’s dick. Finn snapped his hips forward increasingly erratically, as rough and hard as Poe seemed to want, Poe egging him on, and Finn didn’t think he could have held back even if he’d wanted to.

One of Poe’s fingers found its way between Finn’s cheeks, circling his hole, pressing. Poe nudged his fingertip in, just barely, and Finn bit his lip on a groan.

“Shit, I’m gonna,” Finn tried to say, but it wasn’t much of a warning and he spasmed down Poe’s throat, making Poe gag a little as he swallowed, nose pressed almost to Finn’s pubic hair. Finn withdrew and his dick slipped out of Poe’s mouth, come glistening on his lips. Finn stroked himself through his orgasm, another splash of come streaking over Poe’s cheek.

Poe licked his lips and leaned forward to suck on the tip of Finn’s softening dick. He licked down the shaft and back again, then dragged a fingertip over his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth like he was making sure he tasted every last drop.

Damn him, fucking hell.

“Here, fuck, here,” Finn said, and Poe got back up to his feet, crowding in against Finn. Finn followed the white line of come on Poe’s face with his tongue, licking it up, before kissing Poe messily. He tasted like Finn’s own spunk and his erection was hard against Finn’s hip.

“Finn,” Poe said into Finn’s mouth, breathing it, and the hoarse sound of his voice sent shivers down Finn’s spine. He was tugging impatiently at Finn’s shirt but Finn had to actually push him back for long enough to get the damn thing over his head.

“Kriff, you’re horny,” Finn said, laughing, as Poe kissed him again and again.

“This is my wedding night,” Poe said, his hands rubbing over Finn’s back and down to his ass. “I get lots and lots of sex. It’s a requirement.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So is that why you asked me? For the sex?”

Poe smiled at him, red lips and flushed cheeks, and Finn didn’t wait for an answer, just flipped Poe around and slammed his back against the wall. Poe moaned, tilting his head back, showing the line of his throat. His hands glided up Finn’s chest and around back to his shoulders, pulling Finn against him.

Finn sucked the angle of Poe’s neck and shoulder, deliberately leaving a mark that would show. He felt Poe rut shamelessly against him, his cock against Finn’s hip, still separated by the layers of Poe’s clothing. Finn slid his hand down Poe’s thigh, urging him to raise his leg, hook it around Finn’s hip, and as if he’d been waiting for the opportunity Poe went a step farther, leveraging himself between the wall and Finn’s body until Finn was caught in the circle of Poe’s legs.

Finn fit his hands beneath Poe’s ass, holding him up against the wall, and Poe sighed into his mouth. He wondered if he couldn’t just bring Poe off like this, crush him into the wall and let Poe rub off on him, but he thought he’d like to get his mouth on Poe’s skin and drive him crazy for a while.

He was all but carrying Poe already so he just got a better grip and moved backwards away from the wall. Poe, seeming to get the idea, looped his arms around Finn’s neck while Finn walked them both over to the bed, throwing Poe down and kneeling over him.

“Fucking hell, that’s hot,” Poe said from his back, blinking up at Finn. “That never stops being hot. Please manhandle me all the time.”

“But maybe I should start being gentler, on account of your advanced years and all.”

“Aw, man. You know you’re supposed to respect your elders, right? That was rude.”

“I respect you,” Finn said, pulling Poe’s boots off. He yanked Poe’s pants down and threw them over the side of the bed before spreading his legs and lifting his ass so he could get in there with his tongue. He licked up from Poe’s hole to his balls and Poe groaned out loud.

“Fuck, stars, fuck,” Poe said, flinging his arm over his eyes. “Uh, yeah, okay, respect me like that, that’s great, keep doing that.”

“I respect you so much,” Finn said, tongue circling Poe’s hole. He spread Poe’s bent legs wider and then raised Poe up so his back was arched, his ass off the bed, and Poe made this gaspy moan that Finn would definitely like to hear again and again.

“Really?” Finn said, leaning in with Poe’s legs over his shoulders so he could blow on Poe’s hole. “Was barely even touching you. The manhandling’s enough?”

“Don’t make fun of me, asshole,” Poe said in a low, breathy tone. “You can just…” He moaned as Finn sucked a noisy kiss to his rim. “Mmm, that, yeah, you can do that, do whatever you want.”

Finn laughed, well aware that the vibration from it must feel amazing, even without the added benefit of hearing Poe’s reaction. “I’d never make fun of you, Poe, your enthusiasm is great for my ego. All I have to do is toss you on the bed and you’re practically coming already.”

“I’ve been waiting so long,” Poe said petulantly, reaching down to stroke his dick but losing the rhythm almost immediately as Finn licked into him. “Ah, fuck.”

Sliding back so that Poe’s ass eased back down onto the mattress, Finn smacked one more kiss to him and got out from between Poe’s legs. Judging by the expression on his face, Poe was clearly about to make a fuss and beg for Finn’s mouth on him again but before he could, Finn nudged him and said, “Flip over.”

That seemed to satisfy Poe and he complied immediately, wriggling and presenting his ass invitingly. Laughing, Finn smacked him, leaving a red imprint that faded quickly. “Fucking dork.”

“The fucking dork you married,” Poe reminded him, faintly muffled into a pillow. 

“Yeah,” Finn said, unable to resist the swell of fondness he felt. He spread Poe’s cheeks and licked between them, long swipes, while Poe rubbed himself helplessly against the mattress.

“Kriff, that feels so good,” Poe said as Finn licked him open, pressing his tongue inside. “So good.”

Finn held onto him, spreading him, fingers digging in. It would probably leave bruises shaped like his fingers but Poe would like that, and Finn liked that Poe liked it.

Poe was so shamelessly vocal, entirely unembarrassed to let Finn know exactly how good he felt, and every sound he made seemed to go straight to Finn’s dick. He could already feel the stirrings of arousal again, just listening to Poe, knowing that it was him who was making Poe feel like this. He licked around Poe’s hole again, tasting faint traces of sweat and soap, and he breathed in. 

“Poe,” he breathed, feeling Poe shiver, and thrust his tongue in and in and in. His chin was wet with his own saliva and he couldn’t help but change the angle of his hips, rubbing his own growing erection on the sheets for a bit of friction.

He drew back a second for air and looked at Poe, folded in on the mattress, hands clenched in the sheets, hips working, and thought, _just a little longer, but I’m gonna see you when I make you come._

So Finn circled his hole, tongue dipping in, reaching around to fondle Poe’s balls with one hand. Poe was swearing and begging, _please, fuck, please, Finn,_ and Finn was smiling when he released him.

“Come on, then,” he said, fitting himself over Poe’s body, cock dragging between Poe’s cheeks, and Poe groaned, looking back over his shoulder, eyes so dark. 

Finn rewarded him with a kiss, grabbing him by the hair and tilting his head back a little more.

“You said I was horny,” Poe said, pushing his ass up against Finn’s dick. “You’re already ready for round two.”

“It’s my wedding night, too,” Finn said, flipping them over, Poe on his back beneath Finn. “And you’re so hot,” he said, rocking his hips into Poe, earning another sinfully good moan. “Force, the sounds you make.”

“Won’t take me long,” Poe gasped into Finn’s mouth.

“Good.” Finn just rubbed their bodies together, slick and hot, sweat and pre-come on their skin.

Poe’s shirt was still on, the neck gaping open, and the soft, worn material felt nice against Finn’s skin. He braced himself above Poe, hands on either side of his head, as Poe scratched short nails down Finn’s spine. 

“Finn, Finn, please,” Poe murmured, tilting his hips upward to meet Finn.

“Go on,” Finn urged, his lips on Poe’s stubbled cheek, his jaw, his neck, finding Poe’s racing pulse. He traced his teeth lightly over it and felt as much as heard Poe’s half-choked gasp as he shuddered and came, wetness leaking between them.

Finn kept pumping his hips, Poe’s come making the slide even easier. He found Poe’s mouth and traded kisses, quick, open brushes of their lips, and Poe reached between them, curling his hand around Finn’s dick. His familiar calloused hand felt so good and he brought Finn off in a few practiced strokes.

Finn dropped his forehead down onto Poe’s shoulder and Poe turned his head, stroking his hair and kissing his temple, talking softly to him. “So hot, Finn, love you, babe, love you so much.”

“Love you, Poe,” Finn said, shifting slightly so he wouldn’t totally crush Poe. He fit his hand beneath Poe’s shirt, rubbing over his belly, feeling the tackiness from his come. “Let me get that for you,” he said, crawling down Poe’s body and shoving his shirt up so he could lick the come off Poe’s stomach.

Poe groaned, his hands on Finn’s head. “You’re killing me.”

“You’ll thank me later. Less mess.”

“I’m thanking you now, you wonderful, evil bastard.”

“Oh, is this you thanking me? You’ve gotta work on your technique.”

“My technique is flawless,” Poe said, squeezing his thighs around Finn’s body and pawing at him in what might have been an attempt to get him to move.

Finn grinned and settled higher over Poe’s chest so he could kiss him, slow and deep and lazy. “I’ll take this thanks, anyway,” he said, and Poe nipped his lip.

They laid together, Finn’s head on Poe’s shoulder, Poe’s arm over Finn’s back, fingers aimlessly wandering over Finn’s skin. Finn realized there was still music playing outside and wondered exactly how drunk their companions who were still awake were. Probably mostly Poe’s pilots. Probably extremely drunk.

“I used to be able to do that, you know,” Poe said, like a mournful lament. “Come twice like that.”

“Old age hits us all,” Finn said, echoing Poe’s tone, and got a smack on the ass for his trouble. “Have a nap; I’ll wake you in an hour and you can fuck me.”

“And you can eat me out again too?”

Finn laughed. “If it’s a very good fuck, maybe.”

“Your doubt is offensive, Finn. I am offended.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have accidentally proposed, then. Lots of offense in your future now. Look forward to it.”

Poe pushed Finn over onto his back, kneeling over him, kissing along his collar bones. “Wasn’t an accident. Just… didn’t mean to do it today, exactly.”

It took a moment for that to run through Finn’s head and make some sort of sense. “You were planning it?”

Poe just pressed another kiss to Finn’s chest. “You know me and plans.”

“Generally it seems to be an either or sort of thing. You or a plan.”

“I like to improvise,” Poe said, kissing up the underside of Finn’s chin to his mouth. He hovered there for a moment, smiling eyes meeting Finn’s. “But I did have a plan, this one time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. My plan was you.”

Finn cupped the back of Poe’s head, fingers in his hair. That was possibly the most romantic thing Poe had ever said to him. “I like this plan,” Finn said, and kissed his husband.


End file.
